bookofaberothfandomcom-20200215-history
Solar System
The orb room suggests that there may be a relationship with Aberoth and its solar system. There are eight orbs, representing the common realms, that rotate around a central light. There is also a shadow orb, not representing a common realm. Beginning of Time The beginning of time in Aberoth is April 15th 1972 at 02:00 am UTC. The significance of this date is not known. Every instance of time on this page is represented as the number of in-game seconds that have elapsed since this date. These times can be calculated from Unix Time by subtracting the constant 72151200 (Beginning of time as a UNIX Timestamp) and multiplying the result by 10 to scale it up to in-game time. Movement The movement of the orbs is based on the movement of the planets of the real solar system. However, instead of viewing a planets position around the sun, the angles of the orbs are based on the angle that the planets have relative to Earth. In Aberoth, all planets orbit the Sun counterclockwise at a constant speed, however, since the Earth orbits the Sun as well, their angles relative to earth change at varying speeds and can even go in reverse. Model The movement of an orb is specified by two properties of it's corresponding planet in the solar system. The first property is the planets distance from the sun (radius r ) and the second is it's orbital period T . The values of these properties can be found in the table below. Note that the orbital periods of the planets are given in (in-game) days while the timestamps on this page are given in seconds. That means that the orbital periods have to be converted to seconds as well before they can be used for calculations. To do that, we simply multiply them by 86400, which is the number of seconds in one day. To calculate the angle of the orb, it is easiest to first determine the distance of it's planet from Earth in the x and y directions. For that, we take the distance of the planet from the sun and subtract the distance of Earth from the Sun from it: \quad \Delta x = r \cdot \cos \left(\frac{2\pi}{T \cdot 86400} t\right) - \cos \left(\frac{2\pi}{T_{Earth} \cdot 86400} t\right) \quad \Delta y = r \cdot \sin \left(\frac{2\pi}{T \cdot 86400} t\right) - \sin \left(\frac{2\pi}{T_{Earth} \cdot 86400} t\right) where T_{Earth}=365.256363 , the duration of one year, and t is the number of in-game seconds since the beginning of time. From these offsets we can compute the final angle of the orb. There are several ways to do that, one of them is the the following: \quad \varphi = 2 \cdot \operatorname{atan2} (\Delta y,\Delta x) \cdot \frac{180}{\pi} Realm Orbs (*) The radii are given in terms of Astronomical Units (AU), of which one 1 AU is equal to the distance of Earth from the Sun. (**) These values may differ slightly from the in-game values, but should be accurate enough to give a good estimate of the orbs position. Shadow Orb The Shadow Orb is based on the Moon. Since the Moon does not directly orbit the Sun, the shadow orb's movement is different from the realm orbs in that it actually rotates at a constant speed. The angle of the shadow orb can be calculated the following way: \quad \varphi_{Shadow} = \frac{360}{T_{Moon} \cdot 86400}t \pmod{360} where T_{Moon}=27.32166 , the duration of one lunar month. Effecting on Scrolls There are three phenomena that can occur in the orb room: # Alignment (Glow): When two or more realm orbs have the same angle, or if their angles differ by 180°, they are considered aligned and will glow. # Alignment (Dim): When one or more realm orbs are aligned with the shadow orb, they will go dim. Scrolls will stay dark for 20-25 minutes (average 22) # Interrupts: Interrupts occur in the rare case when a glow alignment and a dim alignment are happening simultaneously. In this case, every realm orb that is part of any of the alignments will go dim, resulting in a large number of dim orbs at once. It is important to note that the orbs are floating, which means that you have to align the shadows cast by the orbs with the bottom of the central candle to test alignment. It is a mistake to test alignment by checking if the orbs themselves are in line with any part of the candle. Assuming this is correct and based on initial data, it would suggest that White, Black and Green are the most likely scrolls to glow with others since the traverse their rotation the quickest. It would also suggest that when they align, each glow would last for a shorter duration. Since blue, cyan and yellow move at such a slow rate, one could assume that these scrolls glowing together would be rather rare, but would last for a very long time. Trivia * The earliest and probably also biggest documented interrupt was caught by Aberoth player Skillet in one of his blog posts. Category:Guides